


why didn't you tell me?

by inastra



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, General, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akihiko finds out about the candid photo scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why didn't you tell me?

* * *

Classes were ending and Akihiko simply enjoyed that fact- as he was the person who disliked sitting inside the room with himself restrained to textbooks and studying. He supposes he is an a-okay student getting average grades at the least- not much as Mitsuru who was the the top student of their class.  _As always_. His mind was wandering off as the teacher called for the class to stand and bow as the day officially ended. With that he let a long sigh, with his mind gearing towards his possible extracurricular activities… if any.

He sighs again, almost growing restless as he decides to leave the classroom stopping himself at the sliding doors. He just incoherently realized it was a Friday, being boxing club activities were off much to his own annoyance, feeling very fidgety to do something. Yet.. maybe, if he stayed at that usual hang out, he would come across the leader. _Just maybe._ He's been a bit antsy when thinking about his auburn haired leader who lead them all at night in Tartarus. It's just so weird to be so antsy over his junior, but maybe it's a good thing. …  _Maybe._

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Akihiko always was in constant motion and he should get going, before his place in the world seems to fall down. Yet, again right before he gets to even leave he hears some of his fellow peers right in the corner of the classroom starting to gossip. He is totally disinterested and is ready, just ready to leave. But his own feet and will betray him as he's stuck in one place.  _Nothing seems to go well for him today,_  as he finds himself _begrudgingly staying behind_  just to listen a little bit to what his peers were gossipping about.

He stands at a certain distance away keeping to himself as he discreetly listens into his classmate's endless gossip. It wasn't as if he didn't get along with his classmates- but it was hard for him to understand others. He was weird to others, and he did know that for sure. It didn't really matter much to him, with reputation and popularity. It was all a hassle to him anyway. Just when he thinks they had nothing to say that caught his fervent interest, a certain unnamed classmate whose name he often forgotten spoke about an event concerning the second years.

"Did you hear about this? A second year kid got caught taking candid pictures of a girl also from the second year. He was also passing those certain pictures around. _"_ Excited chatters began back and forward, while the grey haired boxer rolled his eyes. Just why was he even listening in? Then, the speaker stopped the chattering speaking again. "He was caught by the second year called  _Iori_ apparently and they got into a fight, soon somehow or another, Iori made him go to the administration to confess." The speaker then folded his arms, "I think the girl whose picture was taken of, was that transfer student  _Arisato_ or something?"

Akihiko blinked and instantaneously his hand clenched into fist unconsciously. His ears became pink slightly as he rushed to leave the room and all he could see was _red._ He was upset, at least a bit angry to the very least. He wanted to find his leader right away and ask her a question that he couldn't quite keep to himself right now, but he kept quiet anyway. He was shaking in anger, trembling as he walked down the hallway of the third floor not bothering to greet anyone back on his way downstairs to the second floor hallway.. Some second year girls began to flock to him, but he patiently tells them he has  _business_  to attend to. They pout slightly but let him go freely. He keeps going aiming for the first floor laboratory hallway, his usual hangout.

As he gets to his usual place at the door of the laboratory hallway, someone was taking his place. Someone with auburn hair, and red carmine eyes standing alone, almost … waiting for  _him._ He becomes at unease again when he sees his junior- and now how was  _he as a senior to her,_  supposed to confront her about the certain scandal about a candid photo of her? He gulped slightly as he seemed to lose his word upon when he walks to towards her. Each time he tried to string his words together in his mind, it all seems to just get lost immediately. His throat his dry as he comes near her and he speaks, " _Arisato_." Did his voice come off as gentle or harsh?  _He couldn't tell._

His junior looked his with almost excitement in her eyes and smiled at him as if nothing was wrong in the world. He wanted to think that way, but he remembered his reason. He remembered he needed to confront her about something. So he amiably clear his throat, " _Arisato_ , I need to talk to you about something." Again, the fellow girl didn't seem so unperturbed, she was calm and nodded slowly as she replied, " _Okay, Sanada-san_. What is it that you need to talk about?" It struck him oddly how calm she was and how she just acted seemed to bounce back at him. He wanted to follow her calmness, but inside he was in turmoil and upset. It was opposites on both ends.

 _It was annoying._  He released a sigh and didn't dare look at her, "Let's … talk over at that persimmon tree in the courtyard." He almost faltered under the watchful stare of hers, but he doesn't dare. She only nodded and followed after him, which was a good thing because he didn't really know what to do if he were to follow after her,  _right now._ Soon it was just the both of them in the courtyard with the persimmon tree,  _in grand silence._ He was still fidgeting trying to find words once again,  _while she waited._ It was an odd situation with the two of them in silence, and it made him … really uncomfortable. He just needed to try to find the words, or he'll definitely, definitely mess up.

Akihiko was somehow prone to mess up or make an misunderstanding, so he wanted to take it slowly despite the dwelling silent anger within him. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Soon he asked quietly as he could, " _Why… didn't you tell me?_ " His junior looked almost affronted and confused as she replied questioningly, "And… what do you possibly mean, Sanada-san? Was there something I didn't tell you?" Her eyes were confused, worried and her voice was almost so lost. He didn't mean to make her feel like this, but he couldn't help but feel mad. "I mean…  _why couldn't you tell me that someone was taking pictures of you Arisato?_ " His hand was clenched into fist again, but he unclenched it before he punched the poor tree.

The girl was more at lost until then she looked up at him with a look asking, " _Photo?_ " Akihiko merely nodded and she sat down on the stone bench, while he still stood mostly in front of her. "I didn't think there was a reason to tell you, Sanada-san. I mean … it didn't really concern you." Again, his ears turned red and it was almost as steam came out of it as he repeats, " _No concern of mine?_  Do you really think  _so low of me, Arisato?_  I'm  _your senior!_ It should be a concern of mine and someone was taking pictures of you without  _your permission and everything!_  It should be also my concern! I mean… are you trying to keep it to yourself and  _be reckless?!_ "

The girl didn't respond at his outburst only being quiet and her expression being almost blank- and he feared the worst. He immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." but his apology got overturned by hers. "I should be apologizing Sanada-san. What I meant, when it didn't really concern you, it really didn't. It was mostly … Junpei's and my problem after all." She explains as she scratches her cheek. "We looked all over for the guy who took my pictures and spread them about. Although it was mostly Junpei's work after all. He tried his best to look for the guy who did it, although he did get into a fight, and forced the guy to go to the administration to confess."

"Those pictures were mostly of me in my gym clothes and when I was in gym and stuff like that. At first it was mostly my concern and Junpei's… but I didn't know that the rumour would get out of hand…" She sighs and Akihiko looks down almost ashamed. But then, he looked up with a slightly new resolve almost to apologize again and restate why he wanted to speak to her, "Initially… I was mad that you didn't depend on me, Arisato. I thought you were doing everything by yourself. I'm sorry for assuming such things, when you were trying your best to get the pictures back and rumour got out of control."

He looked down again and and sat down next to her admittedly embarrassed. "I just kind of wish if something bad happened to you, you would have told me earlier… or something." The girl looked surprised but nodded. "Definitely. I'll tell Sanada-san anything- if it goes overboard that is!"

"Arisato…."

* * *

 


End file.
